Tears Don't Fall
by LoveYourLife77
Summary: I can't believe it, breast cancer. No, I had fought Sephiroth just to try to stay alive. Now just to find out I'm going to die. Oh God, how will I tell Cloud? Will he still love me even though I'm go to die? CloTi NEW CHAPTER FINALLY CHAPTER 4 LETGO!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF7 characters sadly i don't

Dedicated to Kisara Strife, thx u so much ur so awesome

Tears Don't Fall

By: LovingCloudStrife777

* * *

Tifa Lockhart, 23 year old barmaid, owner of the Seventh Heaven Bar, and former AVALANCHE member. A strong martial artist, who's life was supposed to be easy. But that wasn't the case, her life was so complicated. First reason, owning your own bar, with you as its only employee. Second, watching over to kids, ages 8 and 9, not to easy if you think about it. Third and last, watching over the ever so closed book, Cloud Strife. Don't get her wrong, she loved her life, but damn it was hard. Especially what lied ahead. 

Tifa Lockhart, wasn't one to be nervous, but one to make people nervous. Yet she stood at the bar sink, nervous as all get out. She viciously washed the empty mug. She scrubbed hard as she could, waiting impatiently for a certain ninja, who was ten minutes late to pick the barmaid up. Tifa scrubbed harder, to get rid of the small unnoticeable stain.

'_There is nothing to be worried. I'm just getting myself worked up. I'm fine." _Tifa thought as she dried the dishes.

She glanced up at the clock again, now she was fifteen minutes late. Tifa tapped her foot as she stared at the clock, on the bar wall. That was until a small '_ding'_ brought her back to reality. She glanced at the young ninja, and than quickly grabbed her jacket. She swiftly went to the bar window and turned the sign from, '_open_' to '_close_'. Then she ran out the door with Yuffie close behind.

* * *

Tifa and Yuffie sat in an office, a very office Tifa didn't want to wait in. The office walls were oak wood, as was the desk in front of them, both a dark color. There was bookcases around the walls, and small diagrams of parts of the body. tifa began to bite her nails, as she waited for the man who would decide her fate. That was when the door opened and in walked in a very striking man. He was at least 25, he had dark midnight eyes, and untamed ebony hair. 

"Hello Miss.Lockhart, I'm doctor Shields, its very nice to meet you." he said as he shook her hand.

Tifa smiled and nodded, "It's nice to meet you too. So you have my test results right?" Tifa asked, getting more impatient.

Doctor Shields chuckled, "Yes, I do." he than took a seat in his dark brown leather chair.

Tifa took note at his expression, it was somewhat nervous and worry.

"Well after we ran the first test, and I got the results, i thought we should run more tests. Well would you like the good news or the bad news first." he said, looking into Tifa's nerve-wrecked yes.

Tifa looked at him for a second, then thougth for a moment, "I'll take the bad news first." Tifa said.

Shields nodded, "Well your tests show you have it." Shields said, slowly.

Tifa felt her world spin, and tears prick her eyelids. This couldn't be happening. She glanced over at Yuffie for support. Her heart raced and her mouth felt dry.

"But the good news is, Miss.Lockhart, that we caught it early. So all we need to do is get you in kemo and radiation to help you. And before you know it, it will probably be gone. Honestly you really have noting to worry about. You caught it early, you are very few of the those who check for this. You should be proud of yourself." Shields said.

Tifa shook her head, probably wasn't good enough, she need a will be gone response. Tears began to streak down her face.

"Miss.Lockhart, I wish I could explain more of this to you. But I don't have the time, I have a six year old waiting for his new heart. But I will see you next Friday, for when we start with your chemo. Miss.Lockhart, you should be happy, if you had not looked we never would have known. Again I'm very sorry." with that Shields exited the room.

Yuffie gathered the barmaid up in her arms, hugging her tight. She could feel her shirt getting wet, from the tears falling from those wine colored eyes. But she didn't care, alll she cared about right now was if her friend would survive.

"Oh God, Yuffie how am I gonna tell our friends, Marlene, Denzel,...Oh God and Cloud!" Tifa began sobbing.

Yuffie's eyes softened as she heard Tifa's confused voice. What was she to say to her friend. 'I'm sorry your gonna die just tell them." Hell no she would never say something as uncaring as that.

"Tifa you have to tell Cloud, you know how he is. You known him longer you have to tell him first. Remember something important happened and you didn't tell him. You have to Tifa." Yuffie said pulling back from her friend.

Tifa shook her head, "I can't..I just can't!" she cried

* * *

Cloud Strife, 24 year old ex-SOLDIER, former AVALANCHE memeber, and housemate of Tifa Lockhart. Never thought life could be hard. But hey, screw him for being naive. Yeah that was the biggest bullshit ever. It was hard as all get out. Three reasons why. One: having to deliver things everyday never taking a day off. Two: having to worry about Sephiroth coming back, and feeling guilty for Aerith and Zack's death. Three: was worring about losing Tifa. I mean he was worried about her everytime and went out of town. Not since Loz had beaten her up, had he not sinced worried. But he would have to put those aside, because well know one cared about his problems. But a big shocker there huh.

Cloud sta there in his office, a phone in one hand and a pen in the other. He was nodding and writting at the same time. A calm look was placed on his face, that was until Denzel and Marlene rolled into the office. He waved his hand at the two young children, for them to leave. Yeah thats not gonna happen. But they continued to roll and laugh out loud, as they wrestled with each other.

"I'm sorry Rufus can you repeat that?" Cloud sighed.

He nodded again as he rewote whatever it was he was writting.

"Yes it's Marlene and Denzel, they're a real handful." Cloud chuckled.

At the mention of there names and of the word 'handful', Marlene and Denzel left the room. Cloud looked in thier direction and then back to his work, a small smile on his face.

"No actually she left with Yuffie for a doctor's appointment. So I'm watching the troublesome children. Yeah I'll be there in probably an hour. Alright thanks bye." he than hung up and placed his head in his hands.

He sighed, there was no possible way this day could get worse.

* * *

Tifa didn't listen to Yuffie, and for once she should have listened to the ninja. She decided she wasn't going to tell Cloud right away. but she had made sure Yuffie wouldn't tell him herself. One problem on that, she never told Yuffie not to tell anyone else. 

Tifa thanked Yuffie for the ride and proceeded to the door of her home. She quickly unlocked the door and walked in. She glanced at Marlene and Denzel, who sat at the bar doing their homework. Tifa smiled and quitly walked up behind them. Swiftly and quitly she was about to grab them. Until someone grabbed her from behind. Which made Tifa yelp in the process.

Marlene and Denzel turned around laughing, only to end up screaming at the sight before them. Tifa's captor began to laugh, as he looked at the three stunned and frightened faces before him. The captor removed the halloween mask, only to reveal a laughing Cloud Strife.

The blond glanced at the brunette still laughing, his smile made the unamused Tifa Lockhart smile. Her wine solored eyes linked with his mako enhanced eyes. For a moment as she stared into Cloud's eyes, Tifa forgot about that horrible disease she had.

Cloud slowly pulled Tifa into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He than looked down at her, his eyes full of concern. She than gave him a reassuring smile.

"So Teef, waht are you getting me for my birthday?" cloud asked smiling.

Tifa rolled her eyes and then smiled, "I'm not gonna tell you of all people." she said breaking the embrace and heading into the kitchen.

Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled, following Tifa into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Cloud glanced up at the clcok seven-thirty.

"Marlene, Denzel shower, dress, bed, Now!" Cloud yelled.

Then out of no where Marlene and Denzel rushed up the stairs laughing, and arguing who got the first shower. Cloud smiled, after they had rushed passed them and up the stairs. A lot had changed since Kadaj, Jenova, and Sephiroth. He was home a lot, with Tifa and the kids, he could tell they enjoyed him back. He felt _lighter _since he saw Aerith and Zack in the church. But sadly he still continued the Strife Delivery Service. Even after the gift Yuffie had gotten him.

'**Out Of Business' **sign was what she had gotten Cloud for the Strife Delivery Service. After recieving the gift, he made a call to Tifa. Telling her to close the bar for a day, they were going to the beach a s a family. That was when he realized that he wasn't alone, and he never was. He had his family, his kids, his Tifa.

"Cloud we need to talk." Tifa said from behind.

Cloud turned and looked at the brunette, concern in his eyes.

"Ok what is it Teef? Wait is it about my birthday? I was joking you don't have to get me anything." Cloud said, smirking.

Tifa chuckled, "No actual it's not about your birthday, it's about what happened at the doctor's." Tifa said, looking at him.

His body tensed, his heart raced, and his eyes held concern, fear, and worry. That was when it crossed over Tifa, she couldn't tell him, the day before his birthday. She couldn't make him worry. Plus that was exactly whta happened with Alex Strife, he died on his son's birthday.

Tifa looked up at Cloud, " The doctor said I was healthy. But I have to see him on Friday, to discuss some junk. But it's nice to know you care about me so much you didn't even ask about the doctor. " Tifa said, rolloing her eyes

Cloud sighed, a sigh of relief. He quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Good you had me worried there. I love you Teef." Cloud said.

Tifa smiled, yes just after his birthday would she tell him, and then take notice that she was cancer patient, a sick person.

'_Yes after his brithday, I'll tell him I have breast cancer.' _Tifa thaought as she hugged him tight.

TBC hey the hit me button his screamin "TOUCH ME!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reassurance

One week until Cloud's birthday, Tifa mentally counted down. Yes one week until she would tell him that she had cancer. That for all she knew her life was slowly slipping away. She mentally slapped herself. No, she wasn't going to give up that easily. Exactly it wasn't like she was fighting Sephiroth, just some disease in her body. That if it spread more she would die. yeah nothing to worry about right. Ok, it was worse than Sephiroth. She would suffer even more. Yet, these negative thoughts continued to run through her mind, she didn't notice the two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Thinking are we?" he whispered.

Tifa jumped at the sound of Cloud's voice. She tilted her head to the side, to meet his beautiful mako infused eyes. That was the one thing, no matter what bad thing that was happening in her life all the young martial artist needed was one look from her loving young warrior. She stared into his sparkling cerulean eyes. They held such freedom, such tranquility, such love, and she knew that love was held for one person. Her.

But then again, you should hate the saying 'your eyes are windows to your soul.' Because at that moment the famous Cloud strife was looking into the young barmaids. Such pain, such sadness, such worry, and concern. Why did those red irises harbor those? When she had a successful business, two loving children, friends who were always beside her, and a man who loved her dearly. Yet, something was amiss with the young Tifa Lockhart, and this concerned the ex-SOLDIER.

"Are you alright Teef?" his voice full of concern.

Tifa was snapped out of her trace, as Cloud asked this question. The question she was dreading he ask. Should she tell him she had cancer? Should she wait until his birthday? Or should she continue to lie? She thought for a moment and decided on the third one. Lie. She hated lying to Cloud. Always it sent a pang of guilt in the young womens heart. But she was protecting him, right?

"I'm fine." she said giving him a reassuring smile.

That was the thing Cloud and Tifa had in common, they could always hide their emotions. Burying them like lost treasure never to be found. Locking them behind a door. Always putting up that shield. But the question was, why? Why when each loved the other so much. But yet hiding their true emotions from one another.

Tifa felt it, that pang in her heart. The pain of guilt. She could feel the wave of guilt wash over. Her smile fell as she looked at Cloud. Oh how she wanted to tell him.

Cloud smiled at Tifa, which sent tingles up Tifa's spine. She quickly buried her face in the crock of his neck. Turning around in his arms. How she really wanted to tell him. Just to spill everything out right now. To tell him to hold her as she cried. To tell her no matter if she was dieing that he would be by her side, eternally. To tell her no matter what he loved her. But yet she couldn't tell him. Why? Because she was scared. Scared. Scared that he would react indifferent. Scared that he would leave her once again. Worse, that he would stop loving her.

But as she thought of this, those tears were finally released. Slowly cascading down her cheek and onto Cloud's neck. All her sorrow, all her worry, all her pain, slowly being released at this moment.

She was crying, he knew it. He could feel the hot, salty tears cascading down his neck and down onto his collar bone. Why was she cry? He asked himself. But Cloud didn't ask the question that plagued his mind. Instead he let her cry. If she wasn't ready to tell him whatever was bothering her, he wouldn't pursue the answer.

When her soft, quite cries turned into heart-wrenching sobs, Cloud felt his heart reach out to her. He began placing soft kisses on her neck. Not the kind to turn her on, or try to turn the situation into some sort of kinky thing. But to show that he cared for her, that he was there for her if she needed him, and that he loved her.

"Cloud please don't leave me." Tifa whispered.

Cloud felt a stab in his heart. She thought he was going to leave her again. No, never again. He would never leave her again, and he would promise that.

"Tifa, I'm never going to leave you. I love you so much." he whispered.

He could hear Tifa's shaky breathing. She again buried her face back into his neck.

"Promise?" she asked

Cloud smiled, "I promise you Tifa, I'm not going to leave you." he said.

He heard Tifa sigh in relief, and he hugged her tighter. He glanced at the kitchen clock, ten-thirty.

"How bout you and me go to bed, and tomorrow we can go do something fun together huh." he asked

He could feel her smile against his skin, and soon nod. She pulled away from him, and looked down to the ground. Her hair covering her face. He smiled to himself, she was hiding her face, because it was tear stricken. He reached out lifted her chin up. Her face was wet and red, no smile crossed her features.

"Hey smile, I love it when you smile." Cloud said.

Tifa shook her head, and Cloud frowned. That was when an ideal crossed his mind. He reached out and tickled her sides.

"Cloud no-NO!" Tifa yelled which were followed by a fit of giggles.

"Then smile." Cloud said smirking.

Tifa squirmed, trying to get out of Cloud's grasp.

"Fine ok, I'll smile." She said giggling.

Cloud stopped and looked at the once tear stained face that was still red. This time from her lack of breathing, from being tickled. and the smile that graced her features. Yet, Cloud couldn't contain himself, and he quickly grabbed her and kissed her.

At first Tifa was surprised, but soon returned the kiss. It was full of passion and love for each other. Whatever Tifa had been worrying about before was quickly washed away as she kissed Cloud.

They both soon pulled away from lack of air and smiled at each other. Tifa yawned and laid herself in Cloud's arms. She felt safe and warm right then. She just wished she could stay that way forever. She felt Cloud place a kiss on her head. She smiled, her eyes slowly dropping closed.

She felt his arms lift her up bridal style, and carry her upstairs. Placing her ever so gently on their bed. She felt her heavy black and red comforter cover her body. The warm fluffy pillow that laid under head. The soft kiss on her lips, and finally arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. Then the last thing she heard was...

"I love you Tifa."

Then sleep came and claimed her.

**TBC (the review button is screaming HIT ME!!!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK AND BETTER!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF7 characters sadly i don't

By the way if u didn't understand Kisara Strife, this story is dedicated to u. Thx

But I will dedicate chapters to some who review nicely, and thx u all for telling me about some of the mistakes and just reviewing on the story

Tears Don't Fall

By: LovingCloudStrife777

Chapter 3: Finding out!!

* * *

Cloud swerved Fenrir to the left, cursing lightly under his breath. He hated it when Tifa asked him to go get the groceries. The wind blew hard in his face, and he loved it. His hair flew freely in the wind, and he loved how he could see the scene change in every second. He skidded to a halt, he glanced at the Seventh Heaven bar. His home, it had been forever since he had a home. Not since Sephiroth went on his rampage, and destroyed Nibelheim.

Cloud shook the feeling off, today was his birthday, no need for such thoughts on such a special day. He dismounted the sexy black bike, groceries in hand, and headed to the bar door. He quickly fumbled with his keys, until he found a blue key with white clouds, and red roses. He smirked at the key, Tifa had made it for him. The red roses stood for Tifa, and the white clouds stood for...well Cloud.

His mako eyes than glanced at the closed sign. Tifa had closed the bar, just for his birthday. He smiled a small smile, and unlocked the door. He cocked his head as he was greeted with the dark house/bar. Slowly he walked in and set everything onto the counter of the bar.

"Tifa!?" Cloud called, as he closed the bar door.

but as Cloud closed the door, the lights sparked to life and a loud,

"SURPRISE!" filled the air.

Cloud began to chuckle as all his friends came up to him, to wish him a happy birthday. He glanced around the room, looking for her. That was when someone jumped onto Cloud.

"There you are, Thanks..." he stopped when his eyes met two green ones.

Jessica was her name, one of Cloud's friends, but not exactly one of his favorites. She smiled at him, and Cloud felt his stomach get sick. Honestly he despised this girl. She was horrible to Tifa. But Tifa was so nice to her it was unbearable to watch how she took the words Jessica said to her. Actually no he did not consider this slut a friend.

He turned his head, scanning the area for Tifa. He wanted to see her so bad. Finally he spotted her, she was sitting at the bar. He smiled as the brunette waved to him. He waved back, and then to his surprise Jessica pulled him back to her.

"Happy birthday Cloud. I hope you like the party it was my ideal." Jessica said batting her eyelashes.

Cloud looked at her astonished, there was no way in hell she came up with this. She wasn't capable of something that smart. In fact the girl was so ditsy and stupid she probably couldn't make a bowl of cereal right.

"Really well thanks I guess. Didn't you know I hate surprise parties." Cloud said, rolling his eyes.

Jessica's face went white but she quickly covered it up with a nervous giggle. Quickly she pulled something out of her pocket. Cloud eyed the small wrapped box that was covered in his least favorite color, pink. He took it in his hands and eyed it once more. Slowly he opened it, and what he saw in the box was something he thought was, well would show he was gay.

Inside the pink box lay a pink chocobo key chain. Damn, not something a first class soldier would like. Cloud pulled the small key chain and eyed it. People already thought he was a cross-dresser, now it would just prove to everyone he was a girl. But Cloud wasn't one for the rude type. He smiled a sheepish smile, as he noticed the people glance, smirk, and chuckle at the gift. He muttered a small 'thank you' and quickly left to find Tifa.

Where was she? His birthday and she was no where to be found? Why wasn't she here? Maybe she was in his birthday cake. He smiled as he thought of that. But where was she when he needed her? Wait. Stop. Back-track! That sounded awfully familiar.

_Cloud, where were you when I needed you most?_

She had mumbled that in her sleep. Yet, he knew she was hiding something from him. But yet she was closing him out. Wait. Stop. Back-track again. He had closed her off so many times, maybe he should let her think. Then tell him. Slowly he approached the bar and took a seat.

Two wine colored eyes glanced in his direction, and a small smile was thrown his way.

"Hey, how are you liking your birthday?" she asked, slowly.

Cloud smiled, "I love it, thank you Teef." he said.

Tifa nodded, "Well good, all my hard work better not go to waste silly." She said, followed by a wink.

He nodded and smiled at the woman he had loved since childhood.

Her glanced up at her wine colored and his smile fell. Her wine colored eyes were cold and dead. She tried to hide whatever it was but sadly it wasn't working. Concern suddenly washed over him. She was always so hyper and happy. But as of lately she seemed so upset and down, but tried to hard to cover it up.

"Cloud...earth to Cloud!!"

He shook his head and looked up to see Denzel.

He smiled, "Hey kiddo!" he said ruffling his hair.

Denzel smiled, "How's your birthday going? Are you having fun?" he asked

Cloud smiled, "It's been great, and yea I'm having fun."

* * *

Tifa smiled at the item she held in her hands. She knew Cloud would love it. Within her hands lay a gold metal picture frame with a picture of them in it.

She was with_ him._ It was back when Cloud left to join SOLDIER. Tifa had left to visit him once. It was her, Cloud and Zack. They were in front of the SOLDIER training facility. Zack posed, showing off his buster sword with a seductive grin and a wink. Cloud on the other hand stood one arm around Tifa's waist, bringing her to him. In his other hand was his buster sword. He was looking down at Tifa smiling, his blue eyes twinkling. Tifa had rested her head on his chest, and smiled at the camera. She winked at the camera, with her hand making a peace sign to it.

Tifa had loved the picture, out of all her pictures with him. But now she sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She loved him so much. She began to sob, heart wrenched sobs. Her ivory skin was now red and puffy. Her wine colored eyes where covered in tears and sorrow. All she could think about was him, everything she thought of had him in it.

What would happen if she couldn't fight the disease and she died and left him on this Earth alone. She had seen how bad it was when his father and mother died, when Zack and Aerith were murdered. It had seemed like he had died as well up until he told her he was in love with her.

Fear washed over her as she thought of this. She was so worried that he would end up dead, emotionally like he was before when his two best friends and parents died. How would he react to the one he loved most? What would he do? Would he kill him self? Drink? Cut? Drugs? Cut himself off from the world?

Tifa asked herself these questions and fear and worry washed over her like crazy.

"I can't die." she whispered to herself as she buried her head between her legs.

* * *

Barrett stood there stunned at the information he had just heard from Yuffie. His big brown eyes down casted, tears slowly began to fill. He had just found out the girl he had called his own had breast cancer and would probably die. He glanced over at Cloud who sat at the bar, drinking a glass of vodka.

Slowly he approuched the blond, a solemn look on his face. He placed his human hand on Cloud's left shoulder as he took a seat next to him. Cloud glanced at him, and smirked.

"How are you Barrett?" Cloud asked

Barrett smiled a small smile.

"I've been better. Hey listen I'm so sorry." Barrett said all of a sudden serious.

Cloud rose an eyebrow, "What are you talking bout?" he asked

Barrett shook his head, "I understand Cloud, I know. But you can't try to deny it. She needs you more than ever. You can't just up and leave her, shes scared. She needs you by her side to hold her hand." Barrett sighed

Cloud cocked his head. Obiously something was wrong with Tifa. He knew that much. But he was confused at what Barrett was saying. Was she being harrased? Was she going to lose Denzel? Or worse was she pregnant? Because God knows that they were not ready for a baby, not yet at least.

"What are you talking about? Barrett whats wrong with Tifa?" Cloud asked, confused.

Barrett cocked his head, "You mean she didn't tell you?..."

Cloud shook his head.

"...shes got breast cancer."

TBC

HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm BACKK **

**NOTE :This chapter will be done in Clouds POV**

**Tear's Don't Fall**

**By LiveYourLife77**

**Chapter 4: Betrayal**

Had I just heard correctly? I hoped to God I hadn't. I cocked my head at him, knowing just by the look on his face that what he said was true. What just happened? Last time I checked she was fine and the only thing on her mind was if I would leave her or not.

"Cloud?"

I looked up into Barrett's eyes and he knew all to quickly that I had been in the dark. I watched as his eyes grew wide and he continually muttered how sorry he was. I couldn't contain it I let out a snarky laugh. From being content, to being in shock, now I'm pissed. Tifa had lied to me. She was going to let herself die before telling me.

Barrett took that as his cue to leave.

"Barrett!" I growled. I watched his retreating form turn back to face me.

"Don't you tell her I know!" I snarled at him. He kept his eyes on the ground and nodded.

Despite how pissed off I was at the fact she lied to me, I wasn't about to ruin the party she put together for me. I had never been one for showing my feelings so I guess I could act like I didn't know. Why now, when I am so angry, I really want to crawl in a hole and cry. That's a new feeling.

My heart felt like someone had taken a knife and ripped it through my chest. She was my family, she was all I had. I was all she had. How could she try to do this alone?

I had always known that Tifa was strong, but she couldn't take this on herself. She needed me. And the fact she never came for my support ripped me apart. I know I haven't been the best guy for her. Leaving, never knowing if I'm safe, but I know I have turned it around and tried to be there for her.

Does she acknowledge it though? Does she forever know me as the man who will leave her, when times get tough? Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Cloud?"

I turned quickly around, to look at those wine colored eyes I loved so much. She was smiling her gorgeous smile. How could I not want to be by her side forever. I mentally cursed the past for hurting her.

"Hey Teef." I absentmindedly began to scratch my head. Wow I felt awkward.

I wanted to grab her and hold her for an eternity. I wanted to keep her safe away from everything and anything. I wanted to show her that I loved her in the good and the bad times. I want to do all this before...

"It's time for the birthday cake! Get your ass over here!" She winked.

I nodded and followed her over to where the cake was. I tried to hold back my laugh when I saw the cake, let alone the blush that I knew would come. It was a fucking chocoboo! But instead of a chocoboo's face it was a cartoon of mine. Oh Tifa was good.

"Real nice Teef!" I looked over at her and smiled.

She smiled back and nuzzled her head onto my chest. Then Barrett's voice boomed as it began the "Happy Birthday" song. It was picture perfect, my life. I had great friends, a steady job, two awesome kids, and an amazing woman by my side.

"_She has breast cancer.."_

The words were like acid. I could feel the anxiety all of sudden. I didn't want to move because I knew she was fragile. She was sick and I had pushed it away without thinking. How could I be so cruel. How could I be so..so..so fucking blind!

She was sick and I barely gave it a thought. Time to calm down! I tried to shake off the feeling of anxiety. I had decided not to let her know I knew. So I guess it wasn't that bad. Okay, I finally am thinking straight.

She was so beautiful, when she walked it was like a dance. She was so graceful and amazing. Her brown hair whipped around her as she turned to smile at a guest. Her laugh was like a melody, that I could listen to all night. So sweet and soft. I watched as she turned and smiled at me, then she focused back on the piece of "Cloud cake."

She was going to die.

Oh God, it was really starting to sink in. I could possibly lose my angel. I could possibly never see those beautiful wine colored eyes. She could die and all she would know is that I wasn't there. I could feel my eyes begin to sting. I wanted to cry. That was a first. I never cried when Zack or Aerith died. I just felt numb and responsible. But this was a different feeling. She was my world!

"Cloud? Sweetie are you okay?" I looked down at the brunette in front of me. Wow she moved fast!

Her face was tense, searching mine for any clue it could give away. I was good at holding in my feelings, why now was it hard? She placed her hand in mine and gave me a squeeze.

"Whatever is going on Cloud Strife, I'm here for you." She gave me a reassuring smile

She was dying and yet she was more concerned over my own mental state. That made me sick and pulled away from her and rushed to the bathroom. I threw up the toilet seat and I heaved everything that was in my system. Al I could see in my mind was her body pale, no hair, dying. I threw up again! This was literally making me vomit.

"Cloud!" I could hear Tifa pounding on the door.

Holy shit she was not helping. Her cries for me to open the door made my stomach twist. God she was to selfless and the fact of that pissed me off. I wiped my mouth off, ignored the nausea and swung open the door.

In an instant I was in her face, forcing her body against the wall. Thank God everyone was up front, this would look bad. But I'm pissed. I could feel the heat on my face, the shivers of rage that coursed through my body. Her arm's were pinned underneath my hands.

Her body locked up in an instant. Her eyes were wide as she stared into my cold blue ones. She was scared, but I didn't care.

"Cloud?" She whispered, fear evident in her tone.

"Your a fucking liar!" I snapped.

I didn't know her eyes could any wider than they already were.

"What?" She asked shocked.

She tried to push me off of her, but I wouldn't back down. It was like everything was fuzzy. Like I was in a nightmare.

"You couldn't come to me! Really Tifa! After everything?" I growled at her. My grip was getting tighter but it was all i had on reality.

Her eyes began to water up as she tried to twist out of my restraint.

"What are you talking about?" She cried.

It was like water pouring on a fire. My anger calmed down and soon regret replaced it. My hands fell to my side and I turned away from her. As if she wasn't going through enough, here I come grabbing her. I was an ass. But I would come back to this in a moment.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Her arms were pulling me back to her, even after my outburst. Her eyes were red and full of tears, yet she looked at me full of concern and love. She was to good for me.

"I know." She whispered.

I shook my head, trying not to cry. It wasn't going to be easy, confronting her. I guess better now than never.

"I know your sick. You didn't even come to me." My eyes stayed on hers.

Shock ran over her face, realization hit for a second. Now I was helping her fall to the floor. I held her as she sobbed. She kept whispering how sorry she was, but I shook my head and told her there was no need. That I should be the one asking for forgiveness. Before I knew it tears were trailing down my cheeks onto her shirt.

We had never had a moment like this. I had never reacted like how I did earlier. Hearing her sob made me regret 20X more then a did earlier. She pulled away from me and her red bloodshot eyes stared into mine. Tears ran down her face like rain. In a way it made her even more beautiful. I cupped her face and just stared at her. Her hands did the same to mine.

"I'm so sorry Cloud. I should have came to." She whispered, her gaze now averted.

I pulled her face closer to mine, "Don't apologize. I should never have gotten that mad. The thought of losing you, destroys me. I am so sorry I got angry." My eyes ran to her elbows and I saw the bruises forming.

She saw where my eyes were. "It's okay, I would have reacted the same way." She whispered caressing my cheek.

I pulled her back into my arms and she let out her sobs again. I closed my eyes praying to God this was a dream. I combed my fingers through her hair trying to soothe her. Then as I pulled my hand out from her hair, a huge chunk was attached to my fingers.

I lost it. I cried like I never had before and held her tight. I ended our embrace and kissed her. Like I never have kissed before. It was full of passion and love.

"I love you Tifa. I am here forever." I whispered to her as she laid her forehead against mine.

She looked at me with such sad eyes that my heart broke.

"Cloud, I don't want to leave you." She cried.

She pulled away from me and buried her head in my chest.

"I don't want to die," She whispered.

At that moment, hearing those words something inside me broke. All of a sudden I was numb. I couldn't save her this time.

**TBC Hit that review button! This chap might not be that great but be nice ;)**


End file.
